Mecha-King Ghidorah
, Mega-King GhidorahGodzilla.jp - Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah |height =150 meters 120 meters 140 meters |wingspan=175 meters 150 meters |weight =80,000 tons |forms =King Ghidorah Power Up Mecha King Ghidorah Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah |controlledby =Futurians Cryogs |relationships =Futurians |allies =Mechagodzilla |enemies =Godzilla Rodan Mothra Leo Anguirus King Caesar Godzilla Junior Baragon Gorosaurus G-Guard Mechagodzilla |createdby =Kazuki Omori |portrayedby =N/A |firstappearance =''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' |lastappearance =''Godzilla Island'' |designs =ShodaiMekaGhido |roar = }} Mecha-King Ghidorah is a mechanically modified Ghidorah created by Toho that first appeared in the 1991 ''Godzilla'' film, Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. Name Mecha-King Ghidorah's name is simply a combination of the word "mecha," which means a robot that can be controlled from inside it, and King Ghidorah. Appearance Mecha-King Ghidorah has a futuristic and mechanical look, with his middle head mechanized as well as his wings, torso and a few other areas. He's considerably more powerful than the purely organic King Ghidorah. Roar Mecha-King Ghidorah's roar is mechanical in nature. History ''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah '']] After defeating King Ghidorah and sending it to the depths of the sea, Godzilla began to wreck havoc throughout Japan. Emmy Kano, a Futurian who rebelled against her crew, and M11, her android, were asked if King Ghidorah could be revived in the 23rd century. If possible, he could be brought back to the present and used as an anti-Godzilla weapon to protect Japan. Emmy and M11 agreed and went to the future using the time machine KIDS. As Godzilla continued his rampage throughout Tokyo, King Ghidorah, now Mecha-King Ghidorah, materialized in a flash of pulsing energy. Piloted by Emmy and reinforced with several robotic segments, Mecha-King Ghidorah was more powerful than before. Mecha-King Ghidorah fired his gravity beams and triple laser beam at Godzilla, sending him crashing toward some buildings. Godzilla managed to regain his balance and damage both of Mecha-King Ghidorah's wings. Emmy then fired Mecha-King Ghidorah's energy-conducting capture cables and released its machine hand restraint. Mecha-King Ghidorah lifted Godzilla into the sky and over the sea, but both were sent crashing into the waves when Godzilla fired his atomic breath at it. Emmy quickly escaped in KIDS, leaving both monsters trapped on the ocean floor. At first, it seemed as if M11's circuitry was still onboard the cyborg, but it turned out that he had been hastily rescued by Emmy before escaping in KIDS. Meanwhile, beneath the surface of the sea, Godzilla fired his atomic breath and freed himself from Mecha-King Ghidorah's grasp and left it behind, retreating to the ocean. Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II'' - Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla ]]The technology used in Mecha-King Ghidorah was later used to create Mechagodzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A.. Abilities Capture cables Mecha-King Ghidorah is equipped with Capture Cables and a large Machine Hand restraint that can also discharge electricity. Flight Mecha-King Ghidorah flies with Anti-gravity at the speed of mach 4. Gravity beams Mecha-King Ghidorah can fire yellow Gravity beams from its mouths on the left and right head since it was a modified version of King Ghidorah. Laser Triple Beam Mecha-King Ghidorah can fire a Laser Triple beam from the central head. In ''Godzilla Island, however, all three heads can fire Laser Triple beams, due to having three mechanical heads as opposed to one like in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. Fireballs In the GBA video game Godzilla: Domination!, Mecha-King Ghidorah could spit orange fireballs from its left and right heads and green fireballs from its central head. Energy Orbs In the GBA video game Godzilla: Domination!, Mecha-King Ghidorah could spit energy spheres from its central head. they are blue and red in color. once its left and right heads are destroyed, the central head fires them erratically. Tasers In the Atari/Pipeworks trilogy of Godzilla video games, Mecha-King Ghidorah could launch tasers from the aperture on his torso, which can incapacitate opponents and drain their energy. Force Field In the Atari/Pipeworks trilogy of Godzilla video games, Mecha-King Ghidorah could manifest a protective barrier around himself, temporarily rendering him immune to all energy based damage by opponents. Video games ''Godzilla'' (Arcade) Mecha-King Ghidorah appeared within the Arcade Godzilla game. Godzilla Arcade Game - Mecha Ghidora.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah in the ''Godzilla'' Arcade Game ''Super Godzilla Mecha-King Ghidorah appears as the penultimate boss in the 1993 video game ''Super Godzilla for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. In this game, Mecha-King Ghidorah is the result of alien invaders cybernetically reviving King Ghidorah following his earlier battle with Godzilla and sending him back into battle. Mecha-King Ghidorah can be fought with either Godzilla or his more powerful form, Super Godzilla. ''Godzilla: Trading Battle Mecha-King Ghidorah appeared within ''Godzilla: Trading Battle. Mecha-king ghidorah tradingbattle.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah's card from Godzilla: Trading Battle ''Godzilla: Domination! Mecha-King Ghidorah appears as the unplayable final boss in ''Godzilla: Domination!, where he is fought on the final stage, Meteor X. In this game, Mecha-King Ghidorah is significantly enlarged, standing several times taller than the playable monsters and taking up nearly half of the stage. Mecha-King Ghidorah doesn't move around, but will occasionally jump, damaging the player unless he or she jumps as well. The only way to damage Mecha-King Ghidorah is to hit his robotic head, then hit the flashing point on his body after he is stunned. Mecha-King Ghidorah mostly attacks by breathing fireballs or firing energy blasts. When he takes enough damage, one of his organic heads will die and vanish, which results in health and energy power-ups being spawned. After Mecha-King Ghidorah is damaged enough, his second organic head will be destroyed, leaving only his robotic head. Mecha-King Ghidorah's robotic head will move incredibly quickly, making it difficult to hit, while using an attack that launches a spread of fireballs. When Mecha-King Ghidorah is finally defeated, his robotic head will explode, followed by his entire body, engulfing the screen in a white flash. Gojira Kaiju Dairantou Advance - Character Sprites - Mecha-King Ghidorah.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah in Godzilla: Domination! Gojira Kaiju Dairantou Advance - Mecha-King Ghidorah.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah's battle sprite in Godzilla: Domination! ''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee Mecha-King Ghidorah appears as a playable character in ''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee. If the player uses MechaGodzilla 2 in story mode, Mecha-King Ghidorah takes his place as the final boss. ''Godzilla: Save the Earth Mecha-King Ghidorah returns in ''Godzilla: Save the Earth. He plays similar to King Ghidorah, meaning he is powerful, slow, can fly, has a large amount of health, and has most of the some moves with some changes and different resistances. He does have two extra abilities, however. The first is that he has a taser attack that, if it connects, paralyzes his opponent and quickly drains away their energy. The taser can only be used three times, but collecting energy power-ups allows it to be used again. The other is that his block is an energy shield, which uses energy, and will absorb a weapon attack and convert it into his own health. Although he had the same rage attack as King Ghidorah in Destroy All Monster Melee (flying into the air while spinning around firing all three gravity beams), in Godzilla Save the Earth he now becomes temporarily invincible and any opponent that touches him is knocked away. Godzilla Save The Earth MECHA-KING GHIDORAH.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah in Godzilla: Save the Earth ''Godzilla: Unleashed Godzilla_Unleashed_-_Monster_-_Mecha_King_Ghidorah_1.jpg ''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Mecha-King Ghidorah also appears within the similarly named title ''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash. Mecha-kg main.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash ''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) Mecha-King Ghidorah appears as a playable monster exclusively in the PlayStation 4 version of the game. Mecha-King Ghidorah has the ability to fly and fire gravity beams like King Ghidorah, but also possesses the Machine Hand from the film. When playing as Mecha-King Ghidorah in God of Destruction Mode, the player will need to defend cities from attacking kaiju, and prevent a certain percentage of the city from being destroyed. Mecha-King Ghidorah PS4.png Mecha-King Ghidorah (PS4).png Moveset ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Mecha-King Ghidorah appeared in the mobile title ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection. GKC Mecha-King Ghidorah.jpg|Mecha-King Ghidorah in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Comics ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Mecha-King Ghidorah makes his first appearance in the IDW Godzilla comics in issue #15 of ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. After Godzilla survives an onslaught of Mechagodzillas, Mecha-King Ghidorah flies above him and abducts him with his capture cables and machine hand. Mecha-King Ghidorah, who is being telepathically controlled by the psychic twins Minnette and Malorie working for the Cryog leader, is ordered to take Godzilla to a robotics facility in Russia, which the Cryog leader has converted into a battle arena. Ghidorah drops Godzilla in the arena, where other MechaGodzillas are waiting. While the alien robots begin to overwhelm Godzilla, Anguirus escapes from the downed Kiryu's grip and enters the arena to help Godzilla. As the battle progresses, the twins note that either they are losing control over Mecha-King Ghidorah, or they never had it in the first place. After Godzilla destroys the MechaGodzillas and Ghidorah's control module, the twins are knocked out from the shock and Ghidorah flies away under his own power. After this, Mecha-King Ghidorah disappears from the comic's storyline, and he is never shown interacting with the Trilopods in any way, nor do the Cryogs ever attempt to retrieve him. Mecha-King Ghidorah in ROE.jpg|Mecha-King Ghidorah abducts Godzilla using his Machine Hand Mecha-King Ghidorah GRoE.jpg ''Godzilla: Oblivion In the fourth issue of ''Godzilla: Oblivion, Mecha-King Ghidorah was constructed by a group of humans using the corpse of King Ghidorah in order to fight Godzilla and draw him back to his home dimension. After destroying the army of Kiryus sent to attack him, Godzilla arrived at the humans' research facility, where the recently-completed Mecha-King Ghidorah was activated and attacked him. In other languages *Spanish: Mecha-Rey Ghidorah *Russian: МехаКингГидора Trivia *The scene in which Mecha-King Ghidorah appears over Tokyo for the first time is a direct reference to his very first appearance in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, where he materializes in midair in a flash of light. *While Ghidorah's two side heads are perfectly intact, they seem to have no independent will apart from the mechanical middle head operated by Emmy, as seen as when Emmy fires the robotic head's laser beam and the two organic ones automatically start shooting their gravity beams as well. *Mecha-King Ghidorah and the Heisei King Ghidorah are the tallest main series Godzilla monsters. *The Kaiju Guide from [[Godzilla (2014 video game)|the 2014 Godzilla game]] incorrectly states that Mecha-King Ghidorah was still under the control of the Earth Union Organization, when in fact he was being piloted by Emmy Kano and M11, who were both defectors from the Futurian terrorists. *Mecha-King Ghidorah is the first example of a 'good' Ghidorah, as he was utilized by Emmy so that she could defend Japan. However, this doesn't necessarily mean that he is 'good' by nature, as he was simply under the control of a Futurian. He also appears to be fully controlled by Emmy, and is possibly in a comatose state without a will of its own. *An unused sound byte exists in the PlayStation 3 version of Godzilla of the G-Force operator saying Mecha-King Ghidorah's name, suggesting that he was supposed to appear but ended up being scrapped for unknown reasons. Nonetheless, Mecha-King Ghidorah was later confirmed to appear in the PlayStation 4 version of the game. *On the page for Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah on Toho's official website for the Godzilla series, Godzilla.jp, Mecha-King Ghidorah's Japanese name is misspelled as "Mega-King Ghidorah" . *Mecha-King Ghidorah's roar was used for a space dragon in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. *In the film Independence Day, a child is seen playing with a Mecha-King Ghidorah toy. *A similar character named MechaGhidorah was designed at one point. This 100 meters tall and 60,000 tonnes character had a background and abilities similar to that of Daiei's Wyvern; a bio-mechanical kaiju designed by an outer space race to defeat monsters on Earth, and each head possessed different beam ability including a gravity beam, ice beam, and heat ray. List of appearances Films *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' *''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II'' Video games *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla'' (Arcade) *''Super Godzilla'' *''Godzilla: Battle Legends'' *''Godzilla: Giant Monster March'' *''Godzilla Movie Studio Tour'' *''Godzilla: Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Domination!'' *''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' *''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' Comics *''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' *''Godzilla: Oblivion'' References de:Mecha-King Ghidorah Category:Heisei era - Kaiju Category:Video games - Kaiju Category:IDW Publishing - Kaiju